1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector element for creating a contact to a conductive structure, the same being located on a flat support, by means of a thermal bonding material, wherein means for fixing a conductor, the same being preferably flexible, are arranged on the side of the connector element which is opposite the conductive structure, as according to claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
An electrical connector is known from DE 202.03 202 U1, particularly a crimped or swaged connection, for an electrical device intended for arrangement on at least one window pane, the latter being part of a means of conveyance, particularly a motor vehicle. Said electrical connector can be, by way of example, an antenna. The electrical connector has at least one solder pad, wherein the same is substantially flat and is intended to be soldered onto the window pane. The electrical connector also has at least one push-in terminal with is both connected to the solder pad by means of welding or soldering, and also fixes at least one electrical cable via a push-in connection. Said push-in terminal is particularly a crimped push-in terminal.
According to the solution suggested in the prior art, the connection between the solder pad and the push-in terminal is realized by at least one connector element, wherein the connector element is designed in such a manner that the push-in terminal can be bent in the reverse path in the region of the solder pad, and/or beyond the region of the solder pad.
In this way, the prior art intends to ensure a durable, stable, and reliable connection between the solder pad and the push-in terminal.
A soft solder having improved characteristics at temperatures greater than 150° C. and containing no lead is known from DE 10 2006 047 764 A1. The lead-free soft solder is based on a solder alloy of Sn, In, and Ag, comprising between 88% and 98.5% Sn by weight, between 1 and 10% In by weight, between 0.5 and 3.5% Ag by weight, and 0 to 1% Cu by weight, and is doped with a crystallization modifier, particularly neodymium at a maximum of 100 ppm. This solder should possess excellent bonding characteristics for the connectors used therewith, as well as high fatigue strength.
In addition, the prior art has also suggested electrical connector elements for a window pane, as well as an environmentally friendly method for the production of such a connector element. In this case, the window pane has an electrical connector element for vehicles with electrically conductive structures, for example heating conductors or antennae. The electrically conductive structures are brought into contact with on-board power via connector elements soldered onto Said electrically conductive structures. Due to different coefficients of thermal expansion for the materials used mechanical stresses arise during both manufacture and eventual operation, wherein said stresses should not be ignored, placing a load on the window pane. These stresses can lead to a break in the window pane or destruction of the contact.
Solders used to date which contain lead possess high ductility and can consequently receive and/or compensate for mechanical stresses between the electrical connector element and the window pane. However, the use of solders containing lead is problematic for reasons of health and environmental protection, and is increasingly avoided.
For the reason that solders free of lead do not possess the ductility indicated above, or only do so to a limited degree, it is necessary to pre-emptively minimize the mechanical stresses resulting from differing coefficients of expansion which occur during manufacture and/or later use.